


Still Dreaming

by Ilnax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disguise, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Illusions, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilnax/pseuds/Ilnax
Summary: Loki disguised himself as a woman to seduce Thor.   It's still not what he wants.





	Still Dreaming

Thor asked him again to stay.  And again, he declined.  

"You wouldn't want to see me all a mess in the morning."  

"I would, please darling I would. Stay with me."  

It was so hard to say no to that man, but Loki had laughed and shaken his head playfully.  "Go to sleep, Thor.  Another time, perhaps." and slipped away before Thor could tackle him again and drag him down into the sea of blankets where they'd spent the evening together. 

 

Loki could project any form onto himself while awake, but when he fell asleep his illusions were dispelled.  If he'd stayed... Thor would awaken to find Loki in his bed, not the feminine creature who had seduced him the night before.

 

It had been so easy, hadn't it.  Loki could scarcely believe it.  Thor Odinson, his bright and shining  brother had been instead his ardent admirer.  All it took was an illusion and Thor desired him, supplicated to him, made love to him.  Loki had spent so many sleepless nights imagining the things they'd done in a hot and tangled frenzy only hours before.  Some of them were not... exactly how he imagined them to be sure, but those were lost in the excitement of feeling Thor bearing down on him - golden hair, broad shoulders and intoxicating scent utterly wrapped up in him.  Hearing Thor, whose strength had always outmatched his, let out a stifled moan and go weak at the knees had been just as irresistible as he'd hoped.  

 

Loki came back to himself in his chambers, and realized he was aroused again.  It was not surprising, he supposed.  It had been hard to focus on his own pleasure when he was concentrating on the illusion, so he wasn't nearly as spent as Thor had been.  He listened for the sounds of movement in the halls, and after reassuring himself he was alone in his chamber he began to tend to himself.  

 

Always before he had done this to imagined encounters, dreams of what he wanted.  Now he had memories, and they were so much sharper and more real.  Thor's mouth on his own, rolling over and under him, holding him down and being held down in turn and alternating laughs and gasps of pleasure.  Thor kissing down the curve of his neck... Loki sighed and felt himself flush.  Thor burying his face in Loki's breasts... he paused.  Well, Thor had certainly enjoyed that.  He could focus on the look on Thor's face and the way his breath came ragged from his muscular chest...  Thor holding the curve of Loki's hips as he groaned and buried himself in him.  Yes, it was so close... he was so close....

 

Then he imagined Thor's hands on him like this.  Thor stroking him and smiling that disarming grin and feeling Loki swell under him.  Damn.  

"Still dreaming, Loki" he whispered to himself.  Wasn't it enough?  Hadn't he got what he wanted?   His brother was his, and yet, not.  Perhaps would never be.  He sighed, despairing.  At least the lie had been a pleasant one.  For now, he let go of the memory and imagined as he always had.  Pictured the feeling of his body against Thor's.  Thor moaning his name.  Thor seeing him as himself, and wanting him still.  

 

 

 

When he was done, Loki drifted into sleep, and dreamed of Thor's smiling golden face, laughing. 

"Is that why you wouldn't stay? I always knew it was you, Loki.  Now please, come back to bed."


End file.
